


Слов не нужно

by Happy_me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек ищет спокойствия в полнолуние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слов не нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silence Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771009) by [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho). 



> Беты: 01private, Короткий Хвост  
> Переведено для команды WTF ACE TEAM 2016 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, медленно приходя в себя, и открыл глаза. Запах секса окружал его, и тепло исходило волнами от двух тел рядом с ним. Эти двое как раз раскачивали кровать.

Он, ворча, перевернулся набок и прижался к щеке Стайлза.

— Ох, мы разбудили его, Лидс, — проговорил Стайлз. Он выдохнул смешок, шлепнув рукой Дерека.

— Назови меня так еще раз, и ты не сможешь кончить еще неделю, — ответила Лидия. Она сидела, раскачиваясь, на бедрах Стайлза, ее волосы падали волной на спину. Казалось, что изгибы тела Лидии светились в свете полной луны.

— Она пытает меня, Дерек, — проскулил Стайлз и откинул голову на подушку. Он ухмыльнулся, встретившись взглядом с Дереком. Лидия чуть замедлила свои движения и склонила голову на грудь Стайлза. — Как ты? Есть желание повыть, убивать или калечить? 

— Кроме инстинктивного желания заставить Стайлза заткнуться, — Лидия вытянулась и нежно прихватила зубами сосок Стайлза. Его задушенный вскрик перетек в хихиканье.

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул, и Дерек захватил его губы своими, заглушая звуки, что тот издавал. Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и переплел их пальцы вместе.

— Дерек?

— Нормально. Я в порядке, — Дерек вдохнул в себя пьянящие стоны Стайлза. Он склонил голову, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись, — спасибо...

— Нет. Прекрати. Я говорил тебе, — Стайлз встретился с ним глазами, жесткий взгляд резко контрастировал с его расслабленным телом, — мы нужны тебе на полнолуние. И мы здесь на полнолуние ради тебя. И в любое другое время. Все, что тебе требуется, — просто приехать.

Приехать. Провести выходные в университетской комнате Стайлза. Уснуть в переплетении рук и ног, что опутывают его, давая чувство безопасности. Желания. Любви.

— Я тут заскучала, — пропела Лидия, выгнув бедра. Стайлз улыбнулся и сжал свободной рукой ее бедро, — развлеки меня.

И Стайлз развлек.


End file.
